MineCraft, Links Adventure
by monoke9
Summary: Link, a spawner, and his Seed ship are on a mission to hunt down and stop the invading E-Spawners from the galaxy. I started a new Minecraft map and this seed map was just so funny and entertaining i had to write a story about it. So what your reading is close to what actually happens in game, with a little backstory added for flare. So enjoy my side of the game play.
1. Chapter 1 New Seed

**Day 1... My spawn**

Upon spawning onto this new spawn world I was amazed by the light, I had spawned dead center of a desert. As I looked around I found a small river before me and a sandy ledge behind me. Figuring I needed a good look around I decide to go up this ledge and get a better view.

I was astounded by what I seen right there near my spawn was a village, not a large one but still a village. With how many seeds I've been warped to very rarely have I spawned in walking distance to a village, a quick look was in order.

The village had many villagers but no blacksmith or temple. A few farms however where around this simple desert village but to my surprise there were no trees. Realizing that without trees I wouldn't be able to build even the simplest tools needed to survive I knew I had to venture out from this village but I had spent too much time here the sun was already setting.

I knew without a sword, or any tool, I could not defend myself let alone the village from the "E-Spawner" and my presence within the village would alert the E-spawner. I had to leave before sundown if this village were to survive, but to where?

All I could see from the highest point was desert, I had no food and very little sand blocks to protect me, but I had to leave to save the village. So I set out into the desert.

 **Night of day 1... The E-Spawners are coming**

Out into the desert I went, with no idea where I was going. All I knew was I need 2 things, a shelter for the night and trees for building. I set my eyes on the largest sand dune I could see, but night was coming a shelter had to be made.

Quickly I pulled out what supplies I had, small portion of food, a few Sand blocks, a little dirt and a few sticks. I wasn't going to last long like this. As fast as I could I ran to the top of a sand dune and placed the sand blocks 2 high around me. But just as I did the E-Spawners found me!

All around me they started spawning MOBS. Monsters of all shapes luckily my shelter protected me from there sight except 1. A Baby Zombie MOB had spawned near enough to me to see me. I was in big trouble, unlike normal zombies babies won't die in the light when the sun rises again and because he had seen me he might not spawn out like the others would. I was in trouble!

Thinking fast I realized I had but one chance I had to lure him into a trap but how. Looking around all I had was a stick and some food. Nothing I could trap and kill this baby zombie with, so how could I stop its assault?

Then it occurred to me I was standing on sand., 4x4 blocks if I dug out 3 of the 4 blocks and made them 2 deep then I could let the baby into my shelter and he would fall. It was risky but something had to be done. Quickly I started digging 1 down, then 2, all the way around. I was ready, now hope that it works.

I started with one square of the wall. Something low enough he could get in but not enough something else could, nothing. So I took out another block, nothing then the 3rd block, now risking it jumping at me I was getting scared. I removed 1 more block, his lifeless eyes locked onto mine as he charged me. Will my trap work or fell? My life was now on the line.

SWOOOOSH RWAWR

It worked! As he entered he fell all the way down, quickly I sealed the walls so nothing else could come in, but now what? As I stared into his eyes I knew he would kill me if given a chance. He was to low to hit with a stick and other then my food all I have where the sand blocks I dug out of the hole.

Wait I wondered, sand falls when placed, I could bury him like the dead should be. I quickly began placing the sand blocks and **burying** the hole I had dug up moments before. While doing so I was continuing hoping he wouldn't simply set up them. 1, 2, 3 block, it worked the MOB Baby had been buried; he now could finally rest in peace.

With the threat gone I was now finally able to rest at least a little till the sun starts to rise,

I hope I can find some Wood soon.

 **Morning of DAY 2... Our eyes Locked**

I woke up early today, just before sun rose into the sky so I could look around. I had a long day ahead of me and the desert was going to get hot fast.

As I looked out of my walled enclosure I could see the MOBS as they started to burn in the sun, soon it would be safe to leave and get on my way again, I thought. That's when I saw it, a MOB like no other; it had a tall black slender body with purple glowing eyes, and this creature whatever it was, was walking round my enclosure! What was this thing and a better question did it know I was here?

As I pondered these things and the likely hood I could simply run for it and hope it wouldn't follow, it happened!

Our EYES locked.

The creature gave off a sound which deafened me for a time as it ran to the edge of my shelter. Would these walls of sand hold? All I could do was hope!

Moments past that seemed like hours as the sound faded into nothing. Was it gone or was it still outside my walls. All I could do was look. I peeked over the walls of my small shelter and again I could see him. Standing there mouth wide open and eyes peering into my soul. Was I doomed to die today?

"No" I said to myself "I must survive… I will survive"

All I had in my pack left, I could use, was a few sticks. But if it's all I have, it's what I must use. With stick in hand I readied myself to attack.

WWWAACCKK

It was a solid hit but then he was gone! Where did he go? Behind me I heard its screech. I turn and again just on the other side of my wall was the creature, but how? Had it teleported to get out of danger, but why? I had no time to question, I quickly hit the creature again and again it was gone? As I turned I yet again seen this creature but this time he was farther away and running at me. The wall will hold I said to myself, the wall will hold. As the creature approached I swung my stick as hard as I could, as it impacted the creature yet again teleported away. This time I could see his full shape, he was a very tall humanoid, slender and black with slim slender arms and legs. His head with full mouth open was quite large, his eyes glowed purple and in his hands he held a single block. Why I have no idea and I had no time to figure it out for he was once again coming at me.

Swing after swing, hit after hit, he would teleport away and just as quickly he would run back. By this time only minutes had passed but it had felt like hours. The sun was still rising, would this man be the End of me? NO I must end this man… this ENDERMAN. I will not die here I will survive. I continued to fight him back with my little stick; over and over again I stopped his advance. Then something happened, as the sun finally rose above the horizon he stopped.

As I watched he teleported to another location this time he acted like nothing was wrong. Had he forgotten about me so quickly or had something else changed his mind. For this I couldn't say all I knew was he was gone and I still need to find a better shelter and wood if I was to survive another night.

Slowly I dug at my wall, my shelter that kept me safe from zombies and Enderman now must be dug up so I could move on. Would the Enderman attack again when my wall was down? There's no way to know for sure. So here goes, 1 block, 2 blocks, slowly I peeked around my wall. I stopped, in the distance I could see him, and his black figure was unmistakable on the dune in front of me. Then he was gone! Teleported out of sight,

Was I Finally safe?

The Daylight had finally come and the creature was nowhere in sight. I knew I needed wood, so my journey must continue. I stepped out into the desert once more. Hoping this day would be better.

 **Day 2... Loosing Hope**

Upon looking around i could see my small sand village in the distance and using it as a marker I headed out and away.

Out and away I went deep into the desolate desert hoping to find wood, food and shelter. No needing to find wood. Even with food I couldn't cook it without a furnace and something to burn in. To make a furnace I need stone and to get stone I need a pickaxe. Without Wood or stone I cant make a pickaxe. Things were looking bleak.

After a few hours I was running low on food and water but I had been picking up any sticks I could find. If nothing else I might be able to use these to help protect myself, I thought. Its better than nothing, I think? I hope?

I managed to kill a rabbit just now, I can't cook its meat but since I'm now out of food, I must survive somehow. I'm going to eat it anyway.

Though I'm not for the texture it did help my strength enough to let me run for a little longer.

Hours have passed now and the sun is already starting to set, with no food left, and just above starving. Am I ever going to find wood? I changed directions a few times now and I'm hoping I'm not just walking in circles. I'm going to continue onward now towards the setting sun, maybe that will at least give me a little longer light. I don't have enough blocks for shelter, and now I'm out of food. I fear there is no hope but I continue anyway.

The sun is setting now, its light is but a glow on the horizon, soon night will be upon me. I doubt I will survive another night. I fear I'm losing hope. I will ever find wood?

 **Night of Day 2... Miracles are real**

As the darkness starts to cover the land a flicker of light catches my eye. On the horizon right in front of me, I see it, a village and If nothing else…. SHELTER!

I make a dash using my last ounce of strength, and I made it by sundown. It may not be 100% safe but its shelter. As I approach I see a temple at the center of the town. It shall be my destination. Quickly I enter and just as quickly I pass the villagers and go up the ladder to the very top of the steeple. Here I feel safe. I place my last sand block on top of the stairs and hope for the villagers survival, for I know the E-Spawners might find out I'm here and send a siege of zombies to kill us all. All I can do it pray and sleep.

 **Dawn of the 3rd day... Hope for the future.**

As I awake from my slumber on the top of the temples steeple the sunlight was just coming over the horizon and starting to cover the land. i looked over the edge of the steeple watching the sun rise over the desert. With the sun still as bright as always, I prayed Id find wood soon.

Turning around to unbury the ladder I saw it. On the other side of the village, where the sun had set the night before, TREES….

On the one side of the village was desert but, to my surprise, the other side was a savanna with trees. They were here and there, more then I have seen in this world so far, I finally had hope again. It brought a tear to my eyes. I would finally have wood.

When I finally came down the steeple and looked around the village. There I found a blacksmith who was willing to give me a few supplies like iron armor, iron, and even a iron pickaxe to help me on my journey. He was even willing to give me one of his furnaces. I was ready to start my journey. Into the savanna I went with new hope for the future.

 **Into the Savanna Day 1… Hope is here at last**

Continued in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2 Into the Savanna

**Into the Savanna Day 1… Hope is here at last**

Finally I have it; I have found wood, Acacia wood. This odd orange wood will not be used in vain. I shall finally settle down and build a house but first I need to explore to find a good location. There's a mountain a short way from the village it should help me find a good spot for a home but first to other priorities.

I quickly cut myself several pieces of this wonderfully glorious wood. There I sliced them into planks and formed them into a crafting table. From there I placed my sticks and boards and made my first real tools, a simple axe and shovel. Then with the iron from the blacksmith I made myself a sword. I felt I finally was ready for my journey.

As I headed out I felt confident I could now survive, but I still needed a shelter before nightfall when the E-Spawners would be back to find me.

On my journey I found several chickens to which I wondered if I could raise them but with no cage and still low on food I had to kill them. There meat might help me last a while longer, I hope I can find more chickens later to raise. With the chickens I found several eggs, for now useless, I placed them in my bag figuring I could use them later. I also seen several Donkeys in the area, these would be great if I found a saddle soon, though I wonder if they dropped meat if I killed them. I raised my sword….

No I'm sure having them to ride later would be more efficient then killing them now. Here is hoping for a saddle soon, it would greatly help me explore if I had a ride.

I cut down a few more trees on my way because I knew later I would need the extra wood. Then about half way to the mountain, I saw it, there was a nice spot next to a small river where the village was just far enough away to be safe but close enough for quick trips when needed. This will be where I build my home, I thought to myself, but first I still need to know my surroundings. So I huffed and puffed all the way to the mountain and looked across to where my home will be built. The village was too far away now, to see, but I knew it was there. As I looked around I seen only savanna will this area be enough to support me? There's only one way to find out!

I looked up to see the sun starting its decent to the horizon. "Oops, I have to go" I thought. I ran down the mountain across the valley cutting down trees that got in my way. That's where I found it again my new homes location. Quickly I made Acacia Planks and placed them 5 blocks by 5 blocks into walls then I made them 3 high. By this time the sun was starting to set and night was coming. Quickly I placed wood for a roof, I'm not a big fan of this orange wood still but a home is a home in this world.

 **Into the Savanna.. Night of the 1st day, I'm Home?**

Inside was dark because I didn't have time to build any doors or windows. Night had come a little sooner than I expected. I had already seen E-Spawners appearing around me including a witch, I had no choice I had to close the roof in. it made it dark but it was safe now. Against a wall, that I decided would be the back wall, I placed the furnace the blacksmith gave me and next to it the crafting table. I put some wood in the oven to make charcoal for torches. The glow it gave off lit up my small but safe shelter. Next using the crafting table I formed a few planks into a chest which I placed on the other side of the furnace where I emptied all items I had picked up that I could not use like seeds, cactus and flowers.

Using the sticks from the desert and the charcoal from the oven I made myself a few torches. These sticks that kept me safe in the desert now will keep me safe here as well. I placed one on each wall. Finally I had light, Light that protect from the E-Spawner. E-Spawners or Enemy spawners can't spawn in light; I always assumed it was a safety feature for them since most of them die in the sunlight. A torch isn't sun but it gives off enough light to stop there spawner from forming. At least it will when they don't know I'm here. If I were to stay where they could find me, like in a village, the light wouldn't stop them they would just keep sending their armies against me. So for the villager's sake I must stay out of towns at night, but for now I need to rest.

Rest, a term I used lightly till now. I can rest in safety now but with no way out how will I know when the sun rises again? I need a door or window for my small house. Looking in my pack and my chest i realized I have no more sand to make into glass, I used it all. I must have placed it without thinking somewhere outside. "How about a door?" I thought.

Yes, 6 planks of wood, just enough to make a door.

After using the crafting table, and getting my door, a thought occurred to me. I can't just place a door….. I will need to remove some of my walls to place the door. Can I do it fast enough that the E-Spawners won't see me? I had no choice I had to do it!

Ok, One block down, now for a second?

Rawrrr.

I can hear a zombie outside.

Here I go, I quickly knock out the second plank and just as quickly place the door. it was finished, I was safe for the night. As I looked out the holes in the door I could see the E-Spawners, their zombies and skeletons, all running around looking for me. Luck was on my side I had finished my house in time. I could relax, or could I?

Though I could not see it, I still felt the glowing purple eyes watching me! That thought and a few more stayed with me through the night. As I curled up in the corner of my small house my last thought before I fell asleep was, "I need a bed soon,"

 **Into the Savanna Day 2… Tomato or Pumpkin?**

I woke up as the sun rose over the horizon. "Time to watch them burn!" I laughed. Watching out the cracks in the door I could see the E-Spawners burning in the sun. It was actually satisfying this time knowing they couldn't get me. So as soon as I seen them start falling I opened the door. Will I be safe this morning, or is there something else be out there? There's no way to know but it will be fun to find out.

As I left the safety of my house my first thoughts went to sand for windows and wood for planks. Looking around both would be nice additions to my new home. Crossing the small river to the side of my house heading for the trees something small and creepy could be seen walking around in the field. It was too far away to tell for sure what it was it could have just been my imagination but after the first night, with the Enderman, I decided I better stay clear of it. So I turned and went the other way, "better safe than sorry."

As I turned around I saw it, my house. It was a large, in a single word, Tomato. I laughed at this for a while and every time I seen my home. Each time I seen it I couldn't help but laugh, "I live in a giant tomato!" I hesitate "Or a Large pumpkin?... No tomato, definitely tomato." This laughter was the first time I have laughed since coming to this new seed world. I was happy, but I knew it wouldn't last long.

I spent the rest of the day gathering supplies thinking about my tomato house and all the glorious wood I had found. That night I curled up in the corner of the house again. "I need a bed soon" then looking into my pack I wondered, "Will this food be enough for tomorrow? I'll need to build a farm soon." I went to my crafting table and made a simple hoe for farming. "Yes tomorrow I will build a farm."

Little did I know, that was the last night I'd feel safe in my little tomato.

 **Into the Savanna Day 3… The storm was brewing**

Today I knew I need a farm but looking at my small tomato house made me think. "Someday I will need a bigger house, Why not now?"

I took out all the wood I had gathered the day before, quickly and without thinking I turned it all into planks. Then some of the planks into Roofing, this should be quick. I placed down a foundation 5 blocks out from the sides of my house, 10 blocks back, 3 high, and finally a flat roof. Now my home was 15 across, 10 down, and 4 high counting the roof, I was satisfied. This will be my new house, I went inside using the door from my old house that was still part of the wall, and there I removed the walls of the old house now my house was good, "but not perfect" I thought but good." I placed torches all around then placed stairs to the second floor.

Looking out I knew I wanted a place to view from. So I went down stairs and placed all my sand into the oven to make as much glass as I could. As quickly as it was done I made glass panes and placed them all around the second floor 2 high. Then I placed one more block above that then I started placing the roofing. By now the sun was setting but I didn't care I was high enough id be fine. A few times I heard noises of zombies running around my house but the door was enough to stop them. A few arrows flew past me. "Skeletons, I hate skeletons, but I'm sure I'm too high for them to get me." I thought to myself. "I need to hurry."

I placed the last roof block and was done. I hoped inside. Using my last blocks I filled in the roof hole, and then I started making a floor for the odd shaped 3 floor my roof had made. Reaching into my bag I didn't see wood blocks. "Maybe I had more downstairs?" I started placing torches around the second floor "I'll be safe here for sure. Little did I know a storm was brewing on the horizon!

 **Into the Savanna night 3rd day...** **I'm not going to make it**

After placing all my touches I looked round at my newly remodel house.. "Yep" I smile "this house will work for now as my main house." Looking out though the panes of glass I made for observing the Mobs outside, I noticed how dark the night was and how many E-Spawners had spawned. It was odd but it happens. Needless to say I ignored it figuring it was just like any other night. Little did I know it wasn't going to be.

As I headed down stairs to the main floor I looked around and thought. "I need Windows." Feeling as safe as I did in my large tomato I decided not to wait till morning to add them.

That was mistake Number 1.

I quickly started up the oven, turning sand into glass blocks and glass blocks into glass panes. Ill do it quick there is nothing to it. I started with the left wall. One block out, one pane of glass in, Simple! Then I added another. Than on the right wall, one out one in. then on the back wall one out…

That's when I seen it a baby zombie, Mistake number 2 was made as our eyes locked. It came running, but I simply added the glass in his path, I was safe again. "Nothing to fear I thought he can't get me in here!" after waiting a few seconds I started again, and that was mistake 3.

On the front wall I decided it was safe the baby zombie wouldn't be able to see me so I'd be safe, that was the last time I thought I was safe in my tomato house. As I removed the blocks I stood to the side. At least now no baby zombie could see me, boy was I wrong. As I made the mistake of removing more than one block it happened.

GrRAWWR!

Pop though the window he came. A little baby zombie, these fast little demons could fit though my mistake, but I could take him. I drew my sword and charged, one hit then I backed off, 2 hits and I backed off again. I could do it, I thought. By the 3rd hit I thought I had him, but he had me. my heart shields where falling, I was dying, and I didn't see it until now.

Hurrying into my pack I grabbed all my food the moment I had a chance.

MUNCH MUNC… H, GrRAWWR!

He hit me. I didn't have time to eat I had one chance, he had to die. I drew my sword once more, still running from him, by now I felt like I was playing a deadly game of tag with this Baby Zombie. Every time he got close we both would take a shot. My heart shield still had enough I could beat him. He was going down.

…..

….

…..

GrRAWWR …

That's when it happened. While my attention was on the baby zombie I had made yet another mistake. The whole, the one the baby zombie had come though…. Something else entered! Another Baby Zombie! With less than 2 heart shields remaining I had but one choice. I had to abandon my house. The place I had felt safest in, the structure I called home, my tomato, there was no choice. They had this battle if I run out the door I might make it to town. There I might find shelter from these demons, but even in my heart I knew I wouldn't make it but I had to try.

I Flung the door open and ran I didn't turn back, I knew they were following. Outside I seen the MOBS, these E-Spawners, The darkness was there's. All I could do was run. Over the river I past the skeletons, and ran around the zombies. The Town now was almost close enough to touch. Then it happened, just as I reached the clearing between sand and grass, An Arrow hit me in the back.

"Warning" I heard "heart shield down. Return spawn in progress." I closed my eyes as I realized I had never found sheep to make a bed. Without a bed I couldn't make a new spawner in my house. I would have no where to send me but back to except my original Spawn point. I would be once again back in the center of the desert without wood, and worse I had no idea where my house was from there. All my tools, armor and items would be lost, the return spawner can only spawn me not all of them and there was nothing I could do about it. If I didn't go now I'd be dead.

I quickly hit the button on my wrist.

"Return Spawn active"

In a flash I teleported out of there, my hope now lying alongside my tools that where falling all over the ground. As I vanished from sight I knew there was nothing I could do. My Home was lost.

 **Life after death day 1**

 **To be continued in chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3 Life after Death

**Life after death prologue… "I will complete my mission"**

As my body rematerialized aboard the seed ship all I could do was collapse in the spawning chamber. "I Lost everything" I thought "my tools, my armor, my house, everything was all gone and soon my heart shield will be recharged the spawner will automatically send me back to the world below, to the desert below" I bowed my head as I realized once again what I had lost.

"Heart shield 50% recharged" a female computer voice announced in an emotionless tone.

"The seed ship" I thought to myself "this seed ship, and its never-ending mission to stop the E-spawners assault on our universe, for all I know it could be humanities last hope. It's been years since I seen another seed ship, I don't even know if any more are out there. How long has it been since our mission started back when seed ship after seed ship was sent out into the universe to find and stop the E-spawners."

"Heart shield 75% recharged" the computer announced again.

"I don't even know how many planets I've been to anymore. How many homes I've lost, it's all just a blur now. A few times I've wondered why we can't be spawned with all our items but I always realize why when I find a village on a planet. We cannot interfere with the life that's already living on the planets was what I was told when I left in my seed ship, and Each time I thought about telling them all I had to do was watch the village's. They sometimes simply drowned themselves in their own well or jump off a cliff. Each time I seen them do this I realize they would never understand what I am or why I'm there. We had to build just like it was them, that way they'll never know we were there after we leave. We should not interfere with their normal evolution."

"Heart shield 100% charged" the computer announced "Preparing to activate spawning teleportation. Please stand by. Storm is subsiding"

"Its time" I thought

"Teleportation in progress" the computer announced as I started to disappear from the chamber

"Time to go back" I rose to my feet "I must try to complete my mission" I thought then paused. "NO!" I announced with confidence. "I will complete my mission"

 **Life after Death Morning of Day 1… "It blew up?"**

As my body rematerialized on the planets surface I could feel the sand beneath my feet. I was back, closing my eyes I realized where I was. The Desert, as I looked around I could see the sun just coming up over the horizon. Morning was coming, that mean it's… Still NIGHT. Quickly I jumped up and climb the ledge above me. The village, the sand village, at my near my Spawner it was to close and it was still night. As I made It over the ridge my fears where confirmed, THE VILLAGE WAS UNDER ATTACK!

Looking across the village I could see several zombies sitting just outside doors of the villagers home.. Quickly I checked my inventory, that's when I realized... I had no weapon, no tools, not even armor to protect myself. "What can I do? In moments the sun will rise and the villagers will open there doors and will be attacked, and if they manage to survive they might get turned into zombies themselves. I have to do something but what?" I hesitated, and looked at the rising sun. "The sun? The sun will kill them it just needs time and that gives me an Idea!" I gathered my thoughts "I hope this works"

I rushed in, running with all my might from door to door.

"BRRARAAINSSS," the zombies screamed as I passed them one by one!

As I looked behind me all I could think was, "it's working, they were following me. I just need more time." I looked at the rising sun. "I just have to keep them away from the villagers until the sun rises"

One, two, three, they were all following me. "This will work." I thought "as long as I don't have any issues!" That's when I turned back around!

Stopping in my tacks but still remembering the zombies behind me, I looked forward. "Oh no, what is that?" There was an odd green creature creepily staring at me only a few feet away, standing right in my path. Was this the creature I had seen only a few days before? What is it? It seemed like hours passed as me and this odd creepy creature stared back at each other.

"BBRAAAIAINNSSS" I heard screeching behind me!

"I don't have time for this." Continuing on my original plan I ran passed this odd green Creeper at a full run.

HHHHHHIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS *KABOOOOM*

"What was that?" I thought "Was it that green creeper, what did he do?"

"BBBBRRRAAAAIIIINNNSSSSS"

I looked back for a second, "one, two, thr…. One of the zombies was gone? So was the Creeper!" Where it was last seen was a large crater just outside of town. "It blew up?" I said in surprise "I'll have to remember that for later."

That's when it started, the zombies started to burn in the sun. I did it, I had saved the villagers. Day was finally upon us.

 **Life after Death Day 1… A beacon of hope**

With the sun rising and the zombies dead, I could finally turn my attention back to the task at hand. Was it worth looking for my house or just look for a place to make a new home? First things first, I won't make the same mistakes twice. Quickly I gathered enough food for the trip from the farms, and even dug up some sand for the trip. Without tools I couldn't get anything more than sand. Looking around the village I couldn't help but remember, once again I was in the middle of the desert without wood. Which meant, once again I won't have tools till I get wood.

Bowing my head in defeat is when I remembered, my house is in the savannah and the village near it was in the desert. That means if I make it to the edge of the desert and follow the edge around I will find my… Tomato.. House. Sadly I don't know how large this desert is and I have no idea which direction to go, it could take too long. Not to mention even when I make it to the edge if I go the wrong direction and it was just a simple walk behind me I'll have to go all the way around the desert to find it, but I need wood either way.

"So that settles it, it's at least worth a try!"

I'll still need supplies, but without wood and no tools, I'll have to get what I can. I gathered more food as quickly as I could. I can't stay in this village, but if I keep my food up and took a full run I should make it the edge by night fall. I know about what direction I went last time, here is hoping I find it. So I started my journey.. again. In search for wood, trees, and hopefully my house, but just as quickly as I started my journey something caught my eye.

Just a few feet in front of me I saw a small white rabbit jumping around. I thought about just leaving it be but realized if I couldn't find my old house id need the extra meat to help build a new house. So it was worth trying to kill it, and between me and it were a few good sticks, so I picked up a stick and quickly ran at this rabbit. Around and around I went, man rabbits are fast. I trapped in over a ledge a scared it off, as it fell I could hear it die.

"Sorry little guy" I said as I approached the ledge.

As I peered over the ledge I paused. At the bottom of the ledge where the rabbit had fallen was a small 3 block high TREE.

"WOOD!" As I looked around for a way down I seen the sand village was only a short way behind me. My head lowered in shame, even knowing there was no way of knowing it was here, I felt like an idiot. On my way down the ledge I picked up the meat from the rabbit and a few other items. Realizing I was still in a hurry i knew I had to do more than just take the wood. As I cut the tree down I also gathered several pieces of dirt and what few sapling the tree dropped, but it only dropped 3 saplings. "It's enough" I thought. As fast as I could I ran back to the simple sand village. Placing the dirt down I quickly planted the saplings.

"When these trees grow they will be a beacon of hope for anyone else who spawns here someday" I gave a quick prayer "but for me I don't plan on returning here again, at least not by dying"

With the saplings planted I turned my attention back to getting out of the desert, and finding my way home. Remembering where I went before and how I used the largest sand dune to pick a direction, I planned out my journey and started running. I was finally on my way again, on my way home.

 **The Journey Home Part 1… A Desert Temple?**


	4. Chapter 4 The Journey Home

**The Journey Home Part 1… A Desert Temple?**

Yesterday I set out on this journey into the desert hoping I will someday find my house but right now I'm just hoping to find something other than desert. I could have sworn I made it though this desert faster when I was low on food verses how I am now. Last night as the sun set I made a small sand fort, it wasn't much but it was enough to keep me safe. I even tossed a few torches I made up and around the top, I have very little wood left but torches seemed to be necessary for survival out here.

When will I find trees again?

I debated on returning to the spawn village last night, that's what I'm calling it now, to maybe trek out a different direction. That was until I realized that once again I think I'm lost out here. My only hope is to use the sun and moon of this seed world to help me keep a straight path. This journey maybe long but I will make it, I'm still hoping my house is still intact, and I thought about it, If I find my house maybe my stuff from my spawn out, or death as the villagers will call it, might still be there to. That thought gave me hope.

I will make it, nothing will stop me!

Though I had to wonder where that Ender man was, i haven't seen him since the first night and yet I could swear he was still watching me with those purple eyes. Chills went down my back as I thought about him; this Enderman might still be out there. I had to be cautious.

I readied a stick because all I could think was it worked once and wood was still hard to find so I hadn't made a weapon yet. All the wood I had I used to make a small crafting table, a wooden pickaxe, and cooked a few to make charcoal for torches. "Will I ever find my house again?"

As the sun rose and the zombies fell I continued on my journey. I packed up what I could chances are I wouldn't be back. As I exited my small sand house I looked across the horizon.

Sand…. Sand as far as I could see. I once again headed off into the desert, this time I used the sun rise as my compass and headed straight into it. Hopefully by noon I could find something else to follow but for now it was straight ahead. I was on my way.

Hours later just before noon

It's happening again, I'm starting to run low on food. With any luck I should see …."TREES"

There they where trees it was a savanna just like mine, maybe it was mine, I hoped. Either way it was trees I had finally made it out of the desert a second time. Finally luck was on my side, or was it.. I looked around the desert.. Then over to the savanna. There was no town, I bowed my head. My house was built just inside the savanna but there was a town just inside the desert. There was no town here, I still wasn't home yet.

…. I thought for a second..

That's right, the Village was just on the edge of the desert, if I follow the edge of the desert and the savanna my I could still find my house. Though which way left or right? If I choose left it could be right there or if I choose the other direction I may have to walk the whole perimeter of the desert and I have no idea just how big this desert may be. I guess it doesn't matter, I looked around, there's no sheep, their wool is the key ingredient needed to make a new spawn location for any house I make so I might as well just pick. Staying here isn't going to work either. So I'm doomed if I do doomed if I don't.

So I headed left, what I consider north, and started my journey hopefully I will get home soon.

For what felt like only moments I seen something on the horizon. I strange structure poking out to the desert floor... a Desert Temple? I had to investigate it. As I approached I came over a dune and seen another structure.. a Desert Village? Home? .. … No I thought my village home didn't have a temple next to it.. Placing my hand to my head I looked up at the sun it was a little past noon.. the sun was already on it path down. I didn't have much time to find a new home but I couldn't resist this temple.

On previous seed worlds I had found these temple before and after a few almost deaths I learned that there was usually wonderful treasures inside but I also learned they were full of booby traps. Could I make it to the treasure and out again before night fall, I wondered. It was worth a try.

 **The Journey Home Part 2… "A Trophy?"**

As I entered the temple I remember the first time I had found a temple on another seed world. My first thought was it was interesting but nothing of value except a single purple block. As I learned there were other things under that purple block in the middle of the floor. It was a room full of treasures and traps. My first time going into these ruins I fell into the room and set off a trap, that day I barely made it out, the explosion joined me as I teleported back to my spawn ship. It damaged my Block generator, one reason I can no longer be too CREATIVE with my seeds, its all SURVIVAL now.

As i suspected this temple was the same as the other seeds. Just like the villager it wasn't any different from seed to seed. I had to stop and wonder who built them. Was it the villagers or had some other race made them. The only thing I ever found in them was a few almost unreadable words, "Mojang" and "Persson" I found these once in a world I called "Sandbox". Were these the creators of the temples, or maybe they made and seeded these worlds themselves, I may never know.

What I did know was the sun was already heading for the horizon and this temple should have some great items.

I readied my pickaxe and slowly picked my way down the side of the temple floor. I slowly removed the traps and took all I could from them. In the room below I found 4 chest with some great items such as enchanted books, bones, gun powder, saddles, iron, gold, and some food.

"This is going to help a lot" I thought to myself.

Quickly I put it all in my bag even took the chests themselves. I placed blocks one by one and slowly made my way back up the wall till I made it out of the temple tomb. The last thing I did before leaving the temple was take that purple block from the center of the floor.

"A trophy?" I thought "if I ever make it back to my house that is"

As I left the temple I headed for the village. the sun was almost to the horizon but i still had some time to take a look around. It was another small village there was a temple but no blacksmith and only a handful of farms, It had nothing I could use, so I set my eyes back onto the savannah, and finding my tomato house. The thought of that orange house made me want to find it even more but I still have to keep moving. I followed the edge of the desert but the sun was setting so I needed a house.

All I have are a few sandstone blocks and sand to make a house with. Not enough to make a house with a roof but there was another idea!

 **The Journey Home Part 3… Best Friends Forever**


End file.
